Family time
by Pau37
Summary: Post Crossfire. Beckett despierta en una cama de hospital. No recuerda qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente, pero cuando empieza a hilar sus recuerdos y a agradecer al universo que Castle y ella estén a salvo, el doctor les interrumpe para darles una noticia...


**Hola!**  
 **Soy nueva por aquí, aunque llevo muchísimo tiempo leyendo desde la sombra.**

 **Me he aventurado a escribir una historia, ya que tenía muchísimas ganas de empezar una, pero por falta de tiempo, inspiración y por qué no, algo de vergüenza, aún no había sido capaz.**

 **Espero que les guste, y me lo hagan saber, pretendo continuarla, pero si es un pestiño, lo dejaré en pocos capítulos.**

 **Gracias por todo y por esas maravillosas historias que escribís!**

* * *

POV Kate.

Me despierto desorientada. La cabeza me da vueltas. Intento abrir los ojos y la luz que se cuela en la habitación me aturde aún más.  
-¿Dónde coño…?

Ok. Esta no es mi casa. No es mi cama y no es mi loft.

Un poco más consciente miro a mi derecha y observo la vía intravenosa que cuelga de mi brazo. Empiezo a ser consciente y noto el tacto de las sábanas de hospital. Mi culo al aire.  
Entonces empiezo a recordar a trozos lo que pasó antes de despertarme aquí. Y sin terminar de hilar mis pensamientos un sollozo me sale de dentro, con la poca voz que puedo proyectar.

-Rick…

Es entonces cuando mi padre, que descansa en una silla un poco más alejado de mi cama, se acerca sonriendo y me acaricia el pelo.

-Katie… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No puedo contestar una frase coherente. Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión de muchas toneladas y me hubieran congelado el cuerpo entero.

Supongo entonces que estoy hasta arriba de calmantes.  
Tardo un rato en poder ordenar mis prioridades. Y cuando lo consigo sólo se me ocurre una palabra.

-¿Rick…?

-Está bien. –Contesta mi padre.- Ha tenido más suerte que tú. Está descansando en la habitación de al lado.

-Quiero… –No puedo continuar porque noto la garganta seca, como si un montón de cuchillas me atravesaran la faringe.-

-Ya sé que quieres verle. Pero necesitas descansar y recuperarte.

-Por… Favor. –Contesto con dificultad.-

Mi padre parece entender mi desasosiego y después de acariciarme la mejilla, sale de la habitación. Intento mientras tanto ser consciente de lo que ocurrió…

* * *

-¡Joder! –Grita Espósito.- ¡Kevin, chicos, por aquí!, ¡Llamad a una ambulancia, ya!

 _Kevin se acerca y no da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos._

 _-Te lo dije, tuvimos que estar más cerca._

 _Cuando comprobaron que efectivamente, Caleb Brown no había muerto, todas sus sospechas fueron a lo peor.  
Tan pronto como lo descubrieron, corrieron hacia el loft de Castle y Beckett.  
Por desgracia no llegaron a tiempo._

 _-Este no tiene pulso. –Afirma otro policía comprobando el estado de Caleb.-_

 _-Venga chicos, aguantad joder. –Resopla Espósito.-_

 _La ambulancia llegó pronto y pudieron trasladarlos rápidamente al hospital.  
Castle tuvo suerte y la bala no llegó a atravesar ningún órgano vital. Había perdido mucha sangre y le quedaría una fea cicatriz, pero tras la operación se mantuvo estable._

Kate no corrió la misma suerte.

 _-¡Está entrando en parada, rápido, desfibrilador!_

 _-¡Cargado!_

 _Un, dos, tres…_

 _-¡Se nos va, carga otra vez!_

 _-¡Doctor, el latido suena, se mantiene!_

 _-No es su latido, ¡Carga rápido!_

 _Tras varios intentos, Beckett se estabilizó con el pulso débil. Los médicos sopesaron y resolvieron operarla lo antes posible para sacar la bala de su cuerpo y minimizar los daños._

 _-Doctor… Pero esto…. ¿Está…?_

 _-Sí. Así que si quieres que salvemos dos vidas, tenemos que darnos prisa._

* * *

La enfermera y el doctor se han pasado por aquí junto con mi padre. Me han explicado lo que ocurrió y cual es mi estado. Tendré que pasar unos días más en el hospital para cerciorarse de que todo va bien, pero a mi lo único que me interesa en este momento es ver a Rick. Y así se lo hago saber al doctor.

-Por favor… Mi marido... –Suplico.-

-Haré que lo traigan, pero por favor… Calma, Kate. Acabas de salir de una operación.

Un rato más tarde, cuando empezaba a quedarme dormida, la puerta se abre y aparece Rick en silla de ruedas, empujado por Alexis, quien sonríe al verme.

-Rick…

-Kate… -Se levanta con algo de dificultad de la silla de ruedas y se deja caer a peso sobre el costado de mi cama.-

-Pensé que no volvería a verte que… -Digo entrecortada, acariciando su pelo y con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-Shhh, ya está, mi amor. Lo conseguimos, lo hemos conseguido. –Sonríe y acaricia mis mejillas, para dejar un casto beso en mis labios.-

-Creo que nosotras nos vamos a ir a la cafetería… -Dice Alexis, llevándose con ella a mi padre y Martha, quienes sonríen al abandonar la habitación.-

Yo no puedo apartar mis ojos de Rick, no puedo dejar de recorrer su cara con mis manos, mis labios, mis ojos. Está aquí, está conmigo, y esta vez nadie podrá separarnos, esta vez acabó todo de verdad.

-Te quiero. –Le digo. Y sé que es el te quiero más profundo que nunca le haya dicho.- Te quiero muchísimo…

-Y yo a ti, Kate. Te amo. Ahora sí, ahora sí podemos vivir en paz. –Responde besándome de nuevo.-

El doctor entra sonriendo, después de tocar a la puerta con los nudillos.

-Están aquí.- Sonríe.- Tengo algo que comentarles…

¿Continuará…?

* * *

 **Sólo si vosotros queréis :)**


End file.
